mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!
This was transwikied (CC-BY-SA) from http://alternatehistorygames.wikia.com/wiki/Saddam_and_the_Saudi_oil_wells. Scenario The 1990 Gulf War had got a bit more fanatical since Saddam had chosen not to stop at the Kuwait\Saudi border, but to push on in to near by parts of Saudi Arabia, despite world protests. United Nations Security Council resolution 660, was adopted on 2nd August 1990, after noting its alarm of the invasion of Kuwait by Iraq, the Council condemned the invasion and demanded Iraq withdraw immediately and unconditionally to positions as they were on 1st August 1990. Yemen called upon Iraq and Kuwait to enter into immediate negotiations to resolve their differences, thanking the Arab League for its efforts. Talks between both sides broke down the day before in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. The Council also decided to meet again as necessary to ensure compliance with the current resolution. The resolution was adopted by 14 votes to none, while Yemen did not participate in voting. It was the first of twelve resolutions on the conflict passed in 1990. All the UN Security Council members that voted in favor were-'' # China # France # United Kingdom # United States # Soviet Union # Canada # Cote d'Ivoire # Colombia # Cuba # Ethiopia # Finland # Malaysia # Romania # Yemen # Zaire The Iraqi invasion of parts of Saudi Arabia was held between September 1st and 19th. Iraqi jets bombed Hafar Al Batin, King Khalad Military City, Tanajib Airport, Dammam Oil Well No. 7 and Dharan. Saudi Arabia shoots many down, but notable damage is done by the bombers. A high-explosive carrying Scud-missile also hits Al Khafji. Iraq takes Al Khafji, Al Jubail, Tanajib Airport and Rasul Khair near Kuwait fall over the next week and the Iraqis then dug in. The occupying Iraqi force (a motorized infantry division, a mechanized infantry division, an armored division, six Sukhoi Su-20, five Sukhoi Su-25, ten Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21, a patrol boat and six Iraqi Republican Guard FROG-7 missile launchers) waited for a hostile response. Crude oil prices rise $10 higher than they did in reality due to the extra panic caused in this world. Saddam's 1990 invasion of the Saudi oilfields terrified most of the world. With in hours of the takeover Saddam rallies the Iraqi forces, Hosni Mubarak rallies the Egyptian forces and King Fahd rallies the Saudi forces in speeches at their respective capitals. Many of the world governments hold emergency summits and debates on Middle Eastern, ecanomic and oil supply affairs. A few days later Turgut Özal of Turkey, Emir Khalifa bin Hamad Al Thani of Quatar, King Hassan II of Moroccan, Hafez al-Assad of Syria, Yitzhak Shamir addresses the Israeli people and Atef Sedki addresses the Egyptian people on national TV and radio. About a month later, OPEC meets for an inconclusive two-day summit in Vienna. Francesco Cossiga addresses the Italian people and Yitzhak Shamir addresses the Israeli people on national TV and radio. Emir Khalifa bin Hamad Al Thani rallies the Qatari forces forces in speech the capitals. Time Magazine interviews Senegalese president Abdou Diouf about how high oil prices would damage African economy. Gambia's president Sir Dawda Jawara also makes similar comments in Gambia's The Daily Observer newspaper. The game starts in in October 1990, good luck! Rules *''No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language.'' *''No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins.'' *''No Sexist comments about other players real life gender.'' *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every fice rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every two days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *One turn each day. One da= aiz month in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods controls non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use and were your attack is heading for so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like: #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battlefield. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, tech, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. Technical note You need to have played in a previous map game on this or another Wikia site before you play as China, Japan, Canada, France, UK, Germany, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Russia or the USA. Advertisement Please check out these map games by Mli048. Modern World: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Modern_World,_January_1,_2016_(Map_Game) Europa Gloria: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Europa_Gloria_(Map_Game) Shattered World: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World Please also check out WarriorofFreedom123 map game. Wrath of the Persian Gulf: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wrath_of_the_Persian_Gulf Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod-Mli048 #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date *November 21st. *Turns are started at 0100 UTC, every two days. Each turn is four months of in game time. Map . Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals. *''Also see: Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! (nations and colonies list) for colonies and dependent territories.'' A to L #Afghanistan - Islamic Republic of Afghanistan, #Albania – People's Socialist Republic of Albania, # Algeria – People's Democratic Republic of Algeria, # Andorra – Principality of Andorra #Angola – People's Republic of Angola, # Antigua and Barbuda – # Argentina – Argentine Republic, # Australia – Commonwealth of Australia # Austria – Republic of Austria, #Armenia, #Azerbaijan, #Belarus, #Bosnia # The Bahamas – Commonwealth of the Bahamas, #Bahrain – State of Bahrain, #Balochistan - Islamic Republic of Balochistan (Indian protectorate) # Bangladesh – People's Republic of Bangladesh, # Barbados – # Belgium – Kingdom of Belgium,bibleboyd316 # Belgium Congo- # Belize – #Benin- People's Republic of Benin, # Bhutan – Kingdom of Bhutan, # Bolivia – Republic of Bolivia, # Botswana – Republic of Botswana 23:47, November 30, 2016 (UTC) # Bougainville – Republic of Bougainville (de facto independent state, from 17 May) # Brazil – Federative Republic of Brazil, # Brunei – State of Brunei, Abode of Peace; #People's Republic of Bulgaria # Burkina Faso - #Burundi - Republic of Burundi, #Cambodia, State of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Cameroon – Republic of Cameroon, # Canada – # Croatia- #Cape Verde – Republic of Cape Verde, # Central African Republic, # Chad – Republic of Chad, # Chile – Republic of Chile, # China, People's Republic of – # Chechenya (de facto, but not de jure) # China, Republic of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Colombia – Republic of Colombia, # Comoros - Federal Islamic Republic of the Comoros, #Republic of the Congo - People's Republic of Congo, 05:53, December 1, 2016 (UTC) #Cook Islands (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Costa Rica – Republic of Costa Rica, #Cuba – Republic of Cuba - # Cyprus – Republic of Cyprus, # Czechoslovak Republic # Denmark – Kingdom of Denmark, # Djibouti – Republic of Djibouti, # Dominica – Commonwealth of Dominica, # Dominican Republic, # Ecuador – Republic of Ecuador, #Egypt – Arab Republic of Egypt, #Estonia, #El Salvador – Republic of El Salvador, #Equatorial Guinea – Republic of Equatorial Guinea, #Ethiopia - People's Democratic Republic of Ethiopia, # Fiji, #Finland – Republic of Finland, #France – French Republic, - # Gabon – Gabonese Republic, #Georgia, # The Gambia – Republic of the Gambia, # Federal Republic of Germany # Ghana – Republic of Ghana, # Greece – Hellenic Republic, # Grenada - # Guatemala – Republic of Guatemala, # Guinea – Republic of Guinea, # Guinea-Bissau – Republic of Guinea-Bissau, # Guyana – Co-operative Republic of Guyana, # Haiti – Republic of Haiti Didcot1 (talk) 23:25, November 22, 2016 (UTC) #Honduras – Republic of Honduras 23:50, November 30, 2016 (UTC) # Hungary – Republic of Hungary, # India – Republic of India, Dev271 # Indonesia – Republic of Indonesia, # Iran – Islamic Republic of Iran, #Iraq - Republic of Iraq, # Ireland – Republic of Ireland, # Israel – State of Israel, (wasn't recognized by 21 UN member States) # Italy – Italian Republic, # Ivory Coast – Republic of Côte d'Ivoire, # Jamaica - # Japan - # Jordan – Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan, #Cambodia - Democratic Kampuchea / Cambodia #Kenya – Republic of Kenya, # Kiribati – Republic of Kiribati # North Korea – Democratic People's Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by four UN member States) # South Korea – Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by three s at greatest extent) #Kazakhstan, #Kyrgyzstan, #Latvia, #Lithuania, # Laos – Lao People's Democratic Republic, # Lebanon – Lebanese Republic, # Lesotho – Kingdom of Lesotho, # Liberia – Republic of Liberia, #Libya – Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya, 20:58, November 29, 2016 (UTC) # Liechtenstein – Principality of Liechtenstein, # Lithuania - Republic of Lithuania (de facto independent state) # Luxembourg – Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, M to P #Madagascar - Democratic Republic of Madagascar, #Moldova, # Malawi – Republic of Malawi, # Malaysia - # Maldives – Republic of Maldives, # Mali – Republic of Mali 12:02, November 30, 2016 (UTC) # Malta – Republic of Malta, #Macedonia- # Marshall Islands – Republic of the Marshall Islands (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mauritania – Islamic Republic of Mauritania, #Mauritius - # Federated States of Micronesia (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mexico – United Mexican States, # Monaco – Principality of Monaco, # Mongolia – Mongolian People's Republic, # Morocco – Kingdom of Morocco, # People's Republic of Mozambique #Myanmar – Union of Myanmar, # Namibia – Republic of Namibia # Nauru – Republic of Nauru, #Nepal- Kingdom of Nepal, # Netherlands – Kingdom of the Netherlands, # New Zealand - 12:30, November 30, 2016 (UTC) # Nicaragua – Republic of Nicaragua, # Niger – Republic of Niger, # Nigeria – Federal Republic of Nigeria, DannytheKing (talk) 22:24, December 3, 2016 (UTC) # Niue (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Northern Cyprus – Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Norway – Kingdom of Norway, # Oman – Sultanate of Oman # Panama – Republic of Panama, # Papua New Guinea – Independent State of Papua New Guinea, #Paraguay Paraguay – Republic of Paraguay, # Peru – Republic of Peru, # Philippines – Republic of the Philippines, # Poland – Republic of Poland, # Portugal – Portuguese Republic, # Punjab - Islamic Republic of Punjab (Indian protectorate) Q to Z # Qatar – State of Qatar, # Romania – # Russia - Russian Federal Republic # Rwanda – Rwandese Republic, # Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (Partially recognized de facto independent state) # Saint Kitts and Nevis – Federation of Saint Kitts and Nevis, # Saint Lucia, # Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, # San Marino – Republic of San Marino # São Tomé and Príncipe – Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe, # Saudi Arabia – Kingdom of Saudi Arabia,- eyyyyyyyyyyyy mah caaasssin -Bozistanball # Kuwaiti # Senegal – Republic of Senegal, # Seychelles – Republic of Seychelles, # Sierra Leone – Republic of Sierra Leone, # Sindh - Islamic Republic of Sindh (Indian protectorate) # Singapore – Republic of Singapore, # Solomon Islands - # Slovenia- #Somalia - Somali Democratic Republic, # South Africa – Republic of South Africa, - Orwell # Spain – Kingdom of Spain, # Sri Lanka – Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka, # Sudan – Republic of the Sudan, # Suriname – Republic of Suriname, # Swaziland – Kingdom of Swaziland, # Sweden – Kingdom of Sweden, # Switzerland – Swiss Confederation, Permanent observer at UN # Syria – Syrian Arab Republic, #Tamil Eelam (unrecognized de facto self-governing entity) #Tanzania – United Republic of Tanzania, #Thailand – Kingdom of Thailand, #Togo – Togolese Republic, #Tonga – Kingdom of Tonga, #Trinidad and Tobago – Republic of Trinidad and Tobago, #Tunisia – Tunisian Republic, #Turkey – Republic of Turkey,Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:59, November 14, 2016 (UTC) #Tuvalu- State of Tuvalu #Tajikistan, #Turkmenistan, #Ukraine, #Uzbekistan. # Uganda – Republic of Uganda, # United Arab Emirates - # United Kingdom – United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, # United States – United States of America, # Uruguay – Eastern Republic of Uruguay, #Vanuatu – Republic of Vanuatu, # Vatican City – Vatican City State, Permanent observer at UN # Venezuela – Republic of Venezuela, # Vietnam – Socialist Republic of Vietnam, # Western Samoa - Independent State of Western Samoa, # Yemen – Republic of Yemen # Yugoslavia – Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, # Zambia - Republic of Zambia, # Zimbabwe – Republic of Zimbabwe Gameplay Last third of 1990 #'George H. W. Bush continues to build up coalition forces in Saudi Arabia as part of ''Operation Desert Shield.' #'Iraq fires a high explosive warhead Scud missile at Haifa, injuring 12 people.' *'Turkey:' Border security is tightened and police are put on alert for finding Iraq spies. We condemn Iraq for using force rather than diplomacy in it's dispute with Kuwait. Turkey declares 'neutrality', but allows NATO nations' armed forces free access to the Incirlik Air Base and the port of Izmir. * '''Saudi Arabia:' The king begins to work on the army securing the Iraqi-Saud border while Jets are sent to bomb targets in Baghdad, while the US troops are based in Riyadh * Belgium: We send 2,500 troops to the base in Riyadh and two bombers to Incirlik Air Base and 1,000 to Somalia for peace keeping (Secret;we send Belgium special forces to assassinate Mobutu Sese Seko in Zaire and to kill Lord's Resistance Army Leader Joesph Kony in Uganda{mod reasoned need). **'Mod: Mobutu Sese Seko is killed by the Belgian assassins, but Joesph Kony is lucky and just manages to escape. Zaire investigates thier killing and the secret police try to find the assassins, but fail and swair to revenge at a later time. Some pro-democracy protsets occur in Kipushi, Lubumbashi and Kinshasa. Étienne Tshisekedi claims himself President of Zaire.' * Pakistan: '''We send troops to help Saudi Arabia. There is also a movement in the country to annex Afghanistan. The number of troops we send is 20,000 to help protect our Islamic Brothers. * '''India: India remains neutral on the issue. India enacts strict Food regulation laws in response to the death of 140 people due to food poisoning. Many famous brands like Vicks and Maggi are temporarily banned till November. India desperately tries to control the Hindu-Muslim clashes in response to the Babri Masjid demolition. *'Haiti:' We condemn Iraq for using force against Kuwait, but do not take any military action. We recruit 120 more cops, hold an urban literacy campaign, upgrade sewers in the capital, expand the fishing fleets slightly and build a new saw mill in the capital. First third of 1991 #'George H. W. Bush starts ''Operation Desert Storm. It is tougher than in real life, since Iraq has occupied part of NE Saudi Arabia as well.' ##'Iraq blows up several Saudi oil wells as they retreat in to Kuwait and dig in for a last stand around Kuwait city, Faylaka Island and Bubayn Island.' #'Iraq fires 6 Scud missiles at Saudi Arabia and 7 at Israel, killing and injuring several people. The USA sends patriot missile batteries s to both nations.' #'Oil prices go up sharply.' *'Turkey:' We send a few saboteurs to attack the Iraqi infrastructure around the western town of Al Rubta. A massive 5 year industrial\ecanomic development drive begins. Several new factories are to be built in Izmir for making consumer goods and small gun factory opens in Ankara. The Turkish border with Iraq is closed and security is raised sharply on ''all Turkish borders. *Belgium: We start bombing targets in Mosul,Erbil and KikKuk, we also add 2,500 more troops to the middle east, we start a 10 year Industrial and commercial plan for our nation (Secret: we send 2 westland sea kings use BLU-82s to drop 30 Belgium special forces in Uganda to hunted down joe kony and we fund Étienne Tshisekedi with 1 billion dollars along with a supply of 28 MOWAG Piranha, 1,000 FN FNC, 1,000 FN minimi, 500 MILANs, 700 GIAT LG1s and Leopard 1 to rebels to fight the government {mod reasoned need). **'Mod:Joe Kony is killed. ' *'Zaire: (Secret) '''We are grateful for your economic and military support. We split your support in half to fight the 2 main rebel groups. We also change our named to the Democratic Republic of Congo. *'Belgium; (Secret) we ask the DRC with the new military supplies we have giving to them is to fight the Lord's Resistance Army''' and to kill Joe Kony but also use this as a cover to get valuable resources form uganda which we split 50/50%. *'DRC-'''We agree but we want 55% and you get 45%, as we need the money more since were a poor African country and a rich, western, European country. *'Belgium; (Secret) we agree but we also need give supplies and fund the '''National Resistance Army to fight to dicator of Uganda Tito Okello. *'Pakistan: '''We join on the counter attack. We propose an '''Islamic Alliance '''with other Islamic nations to prevent such a crisis from ever happening again. We work on infrastructure, creating a public housing project. We intend to build 5000 apartment buildings a year to house our growing population. We modernize the army, and we purchase type 80 tanks from China. We plan on producing our own type 80s, which will be modernized over time. We do not allow religious extremists to enter our nation or take refugee. We seek not to provoke India and urge cooperation. *'Saudi Arabia:' The king begins to work on the army securing the Iraqi-Saud border while Jets are sent to bomb targets in Baghdad, while the US troops are based in Riyadh. the Saudis decline the Islamic alliance due to them pushing away muslim refugees. hte Saudi army is sent and declare a holy war on Iraq sending 70,000 troops to push into Iraqi controlled areas in Saudi Arabia **'Pakistani Diplomacy: Actually we only push away extremists, and we say extremists cannot "take refugee. We never pushed away Muslims refugees. We need a better reason as to why Saudi Arabia rejected the alliance. *'''South Africa: The National Party continues to make moves to end Apartheid. However violence racks Natal and a military coup in Bophuthatswana fails after the arrival of the AWB and Afrikaner Volksfront. However some more radical elements of the army see's that Apartheid must never end to assure the white faces both dominance and survival in Southern Africa. These men claim South Africa will turn into a "Bigger Zimbabwe" if Apartheid ends. **'Some tribal violence hits Bukavu, DRC. 6 people are injured and a cafe is burnt down.' **'Some tribal violence hits Mogadishu, Somalia. 1 person died and 7 people are injured; and a post office is burnt down.' *'India: '''The Congress under PV Narsimha Rao forms the government and the economy is liberalised. In January India adopts the Cold Start Doctrine and starts heavily modernising the army. Massive economic reforms take place. Massive orders for the air force and army including ~160 Mig 29s and ~140 T80 tanks are placed. Night Vision equipment for the T72 tanks are purchased and 3 Mechanized divisions are raised. Religious clashes and an increasing number of terrorist attacks grip India. The responsibility of these terrorist attacks is claimed by terrorist groups based in Pakistan and these groups are spreading propaganda leading to unrest. In March In response to the growing tensions in the Middle East, the rising oil prices, the internal problems and the Pakistani proposal for an Islamic alliance, India mobilizes and declares war on Pakistan. (Due to the Indo-Pak Crisis of 1990 USA imposed economic and military sanctions against Pak. Also Pak doesn't have nukes yet.) *'Afghanistan: In the midst of the war with India, a young Colonel sees the current President, Mohammed Najibullah, as too weak on India. He also sees him as unislamic and does not want to fight his Islamic brothers. Ahmad Shah Massoud is sworn in as the new leader. 'The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan is declared. '''The communists will not be persecuted though. Najibullah will be in retirement. He combines the strength of the Mujahideen and the National Army, declaring the Islamic Army of Afghanistan. The military stands at 300,000 men. We draft and army of 60,000 men to reinforce Pakistan's defense. '''We also join the Islamic attack. ' '''3rd Indo Pak War (March 1991-) March (We can discuss along with the mods) : Mod: I just use dead reckoning, common sense military data sites and history of past wars. * Indian Navy led by INS Viraat and INS Vikrant engages the Pakistani Navy in the Arabian Sea alongwith 4 Rajput Class destroyers, 2 Godavari and 6 Nilgiri class frigates, 4 Shishumar (Type 109) class and 2 Sindhugosh class submarines, 10 corvettes and other support vessels. The Pakistani navy (excluding most of the Pakistani submarines) is annihilated in March. The Karachi harbor is set ablaze (ie destroyed) by the carrier air wings. The Indian navy carriers and supporting elements start raiding and bombing Pakistani naval bases along with 8 Chamak class missile boats. The other ships of the Indian navy are put on high alert. The rest 6 Sindhugosh class, 3 Kalvari (old) and 4 Vela class subs raid Pakistani convoys and protect Indian interests and bases in the Indian ocean. The INS Gomati and INS Trishul hunt down Pakistani oil tankers (Only Pakistani ships). * The Pakistani forces werent ready. Indian Army moves the Holding corps (These are near the border) to the front and these are supported by elements of the BSF (including artillery and camel force), SSB and the CRPF. The Strike Corps launches 2 spearheads into Pakistan Punjab and Sindh. The 1st spearhead from Amritsar quickly captures Lahore and stops just before Gujranwala. The 2nd spearhead from Barmer and Jaislamer moves towards Sindh and captures Sukkurpur in Punjab and Hyderabad and Mirpur Khas in Sindh. Another small spearhead from Jammu tries to move into Azad Kashmir but fails. Indian forces move across the LoC but fighting in the Gilgit-Baltistan area results in a stalemate. The Indian forces were not able to stop the Pakistani forces from moving into the Kacch peninsula and Bhuj and Radhanpur fall. Reserve forces are moved to the front. * The IAF launches raids on Pakistani airbases and nuclear establishments with the Mirage 2000s(60). The IAF establishes air superiority over North India and forces are brought in from the South. The Mig 29s (160 more to be delivered) and some (~40) Mig 23s fly over the skies of North India as air defence fighters. The Mig 21s (~300 over Pakistan), HAL Ajeets (licensed Folland Gnats ~20) and Hawker Hunters(~160) try to establish air superiority over Pakistani skies along with the help of Mirage 2000s (~60 since they are multirole). The Mig 23s(~90) and SEPECAT Jaguars (~160). are used in the close air support role. The Canberras (~150) are kept as reserves on the western front. The Mig 25s (~50) are used as reconaissance planes and frequently intercept incoming Pakistani fighters. Indian fighters also use the Farkhor Air Base in Tajikistan to attack Pakistan. Many other fighters are still in other commands across India including ~100 Mig 21s. ** Mod: The figures are OK. * India asks Israel, Russia, Belgium, Baluch Separatists, Bhutan, Nepal, Bangladesh, Iran, Oman, Tajikistan and the USA and UK and Germany, France, Spain and Italy for support (diplomatic). Military if they can. The Israelis would be happy to bomb Pakistan with their F16s. * My estimates for PAF. For Air defence/superiority Mirage III(~80), F16s(~80), F-7s (Mig21s ~180), F-6(Mig 19s ~180). For Bombing/CAS/Attack F16s (~80) Mirage V(~80) and Nanchang A5s (~50). So you have ~520 to defend against 480+60 fighters (directly fighting you), 50 Mig 25s, 60 Mirage 2000s and the other 260 fighters functioning as fighter bombers and attack aircraft. I will remove the Mig 27s( I am not sure). Then there are the fighters over India. FOR the MIG 21s, India had more than 1200 in service over a varied period of time. 332 were FLs so India would have been able to field 400 Mig 21s in 1990. Also if the mod tells me to reduce their number to 200. Around 160 of those F6s are obsolete fighters. I researched a bit and then I have put this up. The Pak Navy does not need explanation. The Pak submarines can still harass the Indian Navy. * I didn't want a war - warrior * I know. But the Indo-Pak power diff is at its greatest now * I will give you the province of Sindh and completely surrender Jammu and Kashmir (disputed) giving you permanent control over them, and finalizing your control of those territories. That in return for peace. * No I would also like you to give independence to Balochistan. * that would turn pakistan into a rump state. I could grant them semi autonomy though. * Well these are my demands- Sindh becomes a part of India. Balochistan becomes an Indian puppet state. Pakistan gives back Indian territory currently PoK. Pakistan signs the NPT and will not have nuclear reactors or weapons. All Pakistani Navy vessels are transferred to the Indian navy. Accept these demands or be crushed. * I have resigned from m position as Pakistan - warrior * Seriously. Like I would have created a puppet. But still * THIS WAR GOES ON. I just realized this is the first third (Jan, Feb, Mar and Apr). April * The Indian Army launches two spearheads (from Srinagar-Jammu and Faisalabad-Ganganagar) which encloses Islamabad in a pocket. Gujranwala falls. Indian forces form bot spearheads connect at Attock City. Northern part of Pakistan is now cut off. In mid-April the Indian Army landed in Karachi but was quickly pushed out. Indian forces try to push back the Pakistani forces in Kacch but are pushed back. The Pakistani forces are now 40km from Ahmedabad-Gandhinagar. Indian army spearheads deeper into Sindh and southern Punjab. Pro India protests erupt in Baluchistan. Indian forces capture Larkana. By April end Indian forces move into Karachi and Islamabad-Rawalpindi. Pakistani forces enclosed in the Rann of Kacch are completely cut off. Pakistan moves its government to Peshawar ~100km away from Indian forces. To maintain control over the captured areas the BSF, SSB and the CRPF are put up as military police. * The IAF has been able to establish air superiority over Pakistan and Attack aircraft regularly bombard Pakistani armor and military installations and divisions. The Canberras have been called in and now assist the other aircraft in bombarding Pakistani industry and infrastructure. * The Indian navy has annihilated the whole of the Pakistani surface fleet and is now hunting down the remaining 6 Pakistani subs (2 Agosta and 4 Daphne). The carriers have enforced a naval blockade and all Pakistani naval bases are destroyed. **'Mod:Pakistan is losing the war.' **'Mod: Black ops by the fledgling Taliban. A pro-Taliban group from Waziristan car bomb Srinagar and Multan. India is called "evil" by a radical preacher on a video tape. A few days later a new tape comes out and he calls Pakistan "Pathetic".' **'Mod: Anti-India riots hit Kabul, Muscat and Tehran. Pro-India riots occur in Colombo.' **'Mod: The UN demand some India-Pakistan peace talks.' **'Mod: Pakistani subs strike and sink several Indian freighters and a frigate. India sinks a Paky sub. India is horrifically hit by urban fighting in Karachi and Lahore. Angry locals, cops and remaining troops start a bloody guerrilla war in the towns. A Pakistani pilot uses his initiative and once his fighter runs out of ammo, slams it in to a Delhi office block. The Pakistani energy minister plans to set up a government in exile if he can get out of Pakistan and calls the Indian invasion "un-Islamic" and "evil".' **'Mod:Israel, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Nepal offer diplomatic support to India, America is upset by the conflict since they are busy with Iraq and Saddam Hussien condemns India. Islamic nations (excluding Kuwait's government in exile, Oman, Jordan and the UAE) condemn the war with Pakistan and offer them diplomatic support.' **'Mod:Iran condemns the Indian attack on Pakistan in the UN and imposes sanctions on India. They call for a regional Islamic attack on the Indian forces. Afghanistan agrees in a political panic as Afghans Dr Najibullah Ahmadzai, Burhanuddin Rabbani, General Masood and Gulbadine Hekmatyar slam India in a rare act of inter-Afghan unity.' ***'Turkey response:' We condemn the attack on Pakistan in the UN and send 20 fighter jets to Iran as part of the Islamic strike force. We think Shi'ites are heretics (Turkey is Sunni), but we dislike invading no-believers even more. ****'Mod:Afghanistan acts as 30 pro-Taliban Afghan Mujaheddin join the fighting against India in Gilgit-Baltistan.' **'Afghan Player: '''Since the Islamic Republic of Afghanistan has been declared and the Nation Army of Mujahideen have merged, we send in some 60,000 troops to protect Pakistan. **Am I at war with Iran too or are they just sending volunteers. ****'Mod:Afghanistan acts as 30 pro-Taliban Afghan Mujaheddin join the fighting against India in Gilgit-Baltistan.' **'Afghan Player: Since the Islamic Republic of Afghanistan has been declared and the Nation Army of Mujahideen have merged, we send in some 60,000 troops to protect Pakistan. **Am I at war with Iran too or are they just sending volunteers. You see if the Afghans and the Iranians think tha ***'''Mod: Afghanistan has invaded, but Iran is sending volunteers only. Victory will come, but it will take a long time to stop the suacide bombers. **OK. I will crush them too. But Pak should have surrendered by now. Also turns need to be turned. When did Afghanistan join in? ***The turn is turned at 01.00 every 2 days, Afghan joined yesterday then left today for a unknown reson and Pak will fall next turn, but rebels will be about for ages. Mid Third Of 1991 3rd Indo Pak War (March 1991-May 1991) * Pakistan surrenders! * Iraq leaves Kuwait and surrenders to the Coalition of the Willing. Kuwait's oil-wells are blown up by retreating Iraqis. * Iraq crushes a brief Shi'ite and Kurdish rebelion. * Railway Minister Mir Hazar Khan Bijarani and Minister for Water and Power of Pakistan Ghulam Mustafa Kharn set up a government in exile in Yemen. Libya supports the exiled government, but Thailand and Nepal denounce it. * Baluchistan Liberation Army, Lashkar-e-Balochistan and the Baloch Liberation United Front act as Quetta riots in favor of joining Afghanistan. Kalat, Gwadar, Kech, Bela, Kharan, Kohlu and Panjgur riot in favor of Independence (Indian help is welcomed). Pro-India riots hit Quetta. * Anti-India riots hit Gujranwala and Sheikhupura. * Somalia falls in to civil war. * Croatia and Slovenia are independent. * The USSR nears collapse. * Truk bombs rip through Indian troops in Dera Ghazi Khan and Dera Ismail Khan. A IED explodes in Multan, devastating a Indian army Coulomb. A suicide bomber explodes his bomb-belt in a Srinagar cafe killing 2 and injuring 6. * As India's back is turned the United Liberation Front of Assam bombs a garage in Dispur and Tamil Eelam's Tammil Tigers bomb a garage in Chenni. One person is wounded by each bomb. *'Afghan forces now prove more interested in infighting with each other than fighting the Indians.' * Khyber Pakhtunkhwa , Giulgit-Baltistan, Waziristan, Islamabad, Lahore, Multan and Swat Valley prepare from a final showdown with India. * A car bomb exploded in Lahore, devastating an Indian army convoy. ** India’s embassy in Indonesia gets a letter that says: :START: : This is the Alliance of Pakistani Car-Bombers calling! : India is a land of aggressive, fat, old men! The infidels, Hindu invaders and fat old men must torn out of Pakistan. When the Saris are torn open, all their unholy temples burnt down and Srinagar is in ours, we know our job is done! : God is great! : یہ پاکستانی کار بمباروں بلا کا اتحاد ہے! : بھارت کے جارحانہ، چربی، بوڑھے مرد کی ایک زمین ہے! کافر، ہندو جارحیت پسندوں اور چربی بوڑھے مردوں پاکستان سے اچک ضروری. ساڑیاں کھلے پھاڑ کر رہے ہیں جب، تمام ان غیر مقدس مندروں کو جلایا اور سرینگر ہمارے میں ہے، ہم اپنے کام سے کیا جاتا ہے جانتے ہیں! : اللہ بہت بڑا ہے! END. * Turkey: We open several factories around Izmir and build some more nearby. We leave Iran and pull out. We put trade sanctions on India. * DR Congo: 'Our programs continue as planned. Ak47 production has begun, while we build apartments and the dam begins construction. All Congolese will have power in 3 years. The industries are used to their fullest extent, and with the Congo being the richest country in natural resources; with the war and corruption over and new programs, Congo is poised be the richest country in Africa by 2030. * '''Belgium: '''we send all our men that are in the middle east to attack Kuwait city, we increase education '(Sercert: we start a proxy war aginst Uganda by arming rebel groups to stage coup or start war so we can go in and overthrow the rebels and make Uganda a colony {mod responesd needed}.) * Mod:The rebels gladly take the arms, but don't like Belgian's attitude, since a rumor has it they will be betrayed. Uganda holds out and Kenya joins it's side, thus he rebels are are defeated and kicked in to exile. ** Mod:Neo-colonialism will lead to a lot of trouble with African leaders, so if Uganda is annexed, expect a lot of anger in the African Union and a Kenyan-Tanzanian couter-strike. ** On top of that, I the player of the Congo, if you actually try something that crazy in Uganda, ,will intervene. expect my Congolese army to invade to liberate the country. You might end up regretting overthrowing Zaire, because I am turning the Congo into an industrialized beast with my five year plans. * Mod:The UN demand some India-Pakistan peace talks. France and Yemen put trade sanctions on India. *'India:'India supports the pro independence groups. Other groups are crushed and an interim government is formed with Indian help for the Republic of Balochistan. India sets up an interim government in Punjab and NWFP and moves its forces back. India sets up an interim gov in Sindh for the Republic Of Sindh. India reasserts control over PoK. Many Muslims leave India. Non Muslims of Pakistan come to settle in India. * Mod:Pakistan implodes and India takes over, but Waziristan, on the Afghan border, holds out. Riots continue in Lahore Kirachi. * You see Indian forces have retreated from Pakistan (except Sindh and Baluchistan). Sindh and Baluchistan both have signed the NPT. India is helping the governments of Sindh and Baluchistan to establish control. Meanwhile because of their Pashtun/Pathan majority the NWFP (Peshawar area) and the Tribal areas would want to join Afghanistan. ** NWFP and Wazeristan were goungto next turn.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 12:46, November 26, 2016 (UTC) * India: Political turmoil in India. The Gandhi family opposed the Rao government's actions to liberalise the economy and the subsequent war with Pakistan leading to the Rao cabinet being thrown out of Congress and all the members including the Prime Minister have joined the BJP. Emergency Lok Sabha elections take place, the NDA is formed and LK Advani becomes the Prime Minister. Due to the Far Right Hindu nature of the government and the construction of the Ram Mandir many muslims in North India left the country to settle in the newly created states. LK Advani said that the people should let them go as Sardar Patel had wanted during partition. Due to this there was a large drop in the %age of Muslim population in India. In August the Government announced that the economy of India (which was not damaged even significantly and was only affected by the cost of the war) has recovered. The government announces housing schemes and upgradation of infrastructure (including the Golden Quadrilateral plan). * The equipments from the heavy modernisation plan for the armed forces come in. India seeks to buy 2 aircraft carriers and 1 helicopter carrier. * The Indian Army suffered heavy losses. The T72s have been fully upgraded with night vision. Two more mechanized divisions are being raise with the BMP2s. A mountain infantry division is also being raised. Most of the tank losses included the T55s. The lost T72s are being replaced with T80s that have started arriving. The T55 losses have been replaced partially by the ~40 captured T55s and the ~100 captured Pakistani M48A5 Pattons. * Due to the inefficiency of our border forces. All border forces ie the BSF, the SSB and the ITBP have been merged into the BSF. The BSF consists of a small air wing and artillery component and is headed by IPS officers. * The Canberras and Ajeets are retired. The Mig21s (200 lost) are being replaced with the 160 Mig 29s (140 to be made by HAL and 20 directly delivered). The 40 F16s captured are also put into service in the IAF. India loses ~140 Hawker Hunters and the rest are retired. There are ~260 Mig 21s still in service. The SEPECAT Jaguars (~120) and the Mig 23s (~120) alongwith the Mig 27s (~40) are in service. The Mig 25s and the Mirage 2000s suffered no loses and remain in service. An order for 60 Mig 31s is placed. The HF24 Maruts are upgraded (mainly the engine) with the help of IAI (Israel) and Mikoyan and are but back into service as the HF 25 fighter bombers. An order for 40 HF 25s is placed. * The Indian navy lost the INS Trishul (Whitby Class frigate). The Indian navy has been reorganised into the Arabian Sea Fleet, the Bay Fleet and The Indian Ocean Fleet. * In each 1lakh+ (100,000+) city in India a Vijay Sthal (Victory monument) has been made using captured tanks, aircraft, artillery pieces, vehicles, AFVs, APCs, vehicles, parts of ships and other 'souvenirs' brought back by the Army and occupying forces. The largest Vijay Sthal is in Mumbai where a captured Agosta class submarine PNS Hashmat has been put on display as a museum ship. The 2nd largest is in Delhi where parts of the Agosta class PNS Hurmat which was sunk have been put on display alongwith Al-Zarrar tanks. * I am going to make some sheets to keep a record. Please update the map and use a better one with provinces. * Map is updated Last third of 1991 #'The USSR collapses and Bosnia is independent.' # Waziristan, Swat Valley, NWFP and Kyber Pakwan join .Afghanistan. *'Turkey:'We offer diplomatic and economic support to Azerbaijan and call up 5,000 men. Factories open around Ismir. *'DR Congo: '''The Bring Back Zaire political party murders 144 Belgium citizens residing in the Congo due to Belgium causing a regime change, and with them arming heavily, it appears Congo might become Zaire again. 300,000 armed militia men claim to be members of the Bring Back Zaire movement, and they are marching in Kinshasa. With the failures of Kabila, more and more citizens and tribal men are joining the march. "Death to Kabila!" "Death to Belgium!" "Death to neo colonialism!" These are some shouts being yelled by members of the movement. The reason why they got so big was tribal men and farmers became disillusioned with the Kabila regime which is a puppet of several other nations, and began to find a haven in the Bring Back Zaire movement. They are now marching in the capital, and Kabila is powerless. Kabila has declared martial law, but with the military barley numbering 100,000, it looks like the Congo will once again be Zaire. *'India: After Pakistan Punjab has been devastated by many groups vying for control over the area, the Indian forces move in and establish an interim government for the Republic of Punjab. Relations between India and Afghanistan/Iran/Turkey are sour. Pakistan has been fully destroyed. India seeks to establish better relations with the USA, UK and Russia. India requests France and Yemen to remove trade sanctions and normalise relations. India becomes stronger each day. North Indian Muslims of BJP controlled states move to the 3 newly created puppet states. These 3 puppet states have full Sharia laws and Indian forces will withdraw from these areas after 5 years. The BSF and the government strongly fence the Indo-Bangladesh border and send illegal immigrants to the 3 states. Non-Muslims from these 3 states migrate to India in increasing number. As a result India's population goes down. India calls back its citizens from Saudi Arabia. About 80 million Muslims have left India and 30 million non-Muslims have come to India leading to a reduction of 50 million people in the population. *'''South Africa: Continued violence across the country between police and blacks. A "Civil War" has basically started between our puppet, the current Zulu king and ANC supporters. Army units fight along side the Zulu puppet forces. Most white civilians are evacuated to the Free State and Transvaal. Rumors of a coup spread. **'Some tribal violence hits Bukavu, DRC. 26 people are injured and 12 die as 2 cafes are burnt down. A tribalism riot in Goma kills 16 and injurers 30 and several shops are burnt down.' **'Some tribal violence hits Mogadishu, Somalia. 10 people died and 70 people are injured large parts of the city is burnt down. Civil war starts.' *'India '''supports the SSDF. The INS Udaygiri Frigate is deployed to assist the SSDF and hunt down Somali pirates. India deploys one armored (with T55s) and one mechanized division to Somalia. India also sends 120 Mig 27s. All these are volunteer forces. **Side Note - Since India has destroyed its biggest and nicely armed rival India can and will interfere in international matters. * '''Belgium: '''in light of the killings, we draft 500,000 men form our nation, in order to stop all riots we plan to Occupy the DRC and clear out any anti-Belgium insurgents, we hold memorial for the one kills in the DRC, with a election comeing up next year we see a new PM in power. *'The USSR is formally abolished in December.' First third 1992 # '''The Rwandan civil war is now 1.5 year old.' # A car bomb goes of in Chennai killing 6 and injuring 12. A car bomb goes off in Mumbai, 26 people are injured and 12 die. A letter bomb injurers 2 in a Mumbai office. The Alliance of (ex-)Pakistani Car-Bombers take responsibility for it. # Chechnya becomes (illegally) independent. # Armenia and Azerbaijan start warring with each other. # The UN votes on 4 resolutions-''' ##'''The American, Polish, Kergyz, Dutch, Moroccan and Cuban ambassadors to the UN accuse India of a war of aggression when they attacked Pakistan. *'At least 9 votes are needed from the 15 members of the security council for a resolution to pass, but 10 is considered more decisive and has been used as the legal 'passed' level on several votes. Furthermore, the 5 permanent members (UK, France, US, Russia and China) of the security council all hold a veto on any resolution. ' *'Mod: The Belgian and Indian players must vote (Yes, No or abstane) or the UN will assume you have abstained.' *Why would Russia say yes to the Pakistan situation (Mod: I figured that after the war in Iraq, they would want fit in with world oppinion for a while since Russia is only 1 year old. They fell out with the west in 1995. The OTL Russia-Chechen war will also occur next turn.) 'Also please update the map and can I be the map maker. You see PoK is now my part so remove the boundary in Kashmir. Color the states of Sindh, Balochistan and Punjab in a lighter shade of blue. **Mate you see, India has signed many defence deals with Russia at a time when their economy was not in a good condition. The 60 Mig 29s in OTL was considered a great help to the Russian aircraft industry which was failing and I have signed for 160 and more stuff. I have signed for many other things too with them. To cope with what you said, they would surely abstain and won't like to sour relations with an old friend. Also if it is passed the UN will have to recognize India's rights over PoK and the Pak gov in exile won't be able to create Pak again at least not Baluchistan because of the fighting and ruined economy. I have also stated the reason for war which was after the Indo Pak crisis of 1990 in OTL (and we started after that). *'Turkey: We clear up from the 6.7 Erzincan earthquake struck eastern Turkey. 498 people are dead and 2,000 injured. Total financial losses amounted to $13.5 million. The Armutcuk mine is a hard coal mine at Armutcuk in Eregli province of Turkey and Amasra mine is a hard coal mine at at Amasra in Bartin province of Turkey are expanded slightly. A gun factory is built in Ankara and a nother one starts being buit in Izmir. The roads in Izmir are also upgraded. A railway train and bus factory are being built in Izmir. 30 new buses are built in existing bus factories. * South Africa: There is an assassination attempt on Joe Slovo of the SACP. The event is caught live but the (presumed) racist Afrikaner escapes. The violence in KwaZulu starts coming to an end. The AWB and Volksfront have piled enough arms in secret warehouses outside Pretoria. (The racist Afrikaner coup shall be next turn.) * Belgium: Opertion Leopold; 'we depolyed our 500,00 troops in to the DRC via Airborn, We address the UN on they don't need peace keepers since we will secure the nation, we use search and destroy tactics on the DRC and rebel troops '{mod reasoned need), we raised the taxes buy 3%. (Secret: we send 10 M41 Walker Bulldog and 100 panzerfaust 3s to the AWB and Volksfront (mod reasoned need)). ''' ** '''75% of DRC rebels are dead and the rest flee to hiding in the remote parts of the jungle. 90 of the 100 Panzerfausts and all 10 tanks get to the AWB and Volksfront. * Mod:The Israeli PM slags off Iraq on national TV and the Afghan PM slags of India on national radio. * Cuba: 'Watching the Coup unfold in venezuela, we provide air support to Hugo Chavez, despite the Soviet Union falling we still have faith in Communism. Hugo Chavez seizes control of Venezuela, '''The Alliance of American Communist Nations is formed. '''We continue to keep our military in good shape. ' We request weapons from China for our alliance. ** Mod:China agrees. * Mod:The Kuwait King slags off Iraq on national TV and the Colombia Presiden slags of the drug lords on national radio. **'Turkey update: '''Our president and PM go on national TV and radio to slag off Saddam Hussien and the rival Kurdish Peshmerger militia. *'Haiti:We hold an literacy campaign, condemn India and improve rural drainage systems. We expand our logging industry, sawmills, pineapple farms, food canneries and our fishing fleat. We offer an alliance to Uganda and Cuba due to the growing global chaos. We offer a trade deal with Cuba, Barbados and the Dominican Republic. 100 urban gendarmerie are called up and recruited for urban patrolling work. * '''Mod:The Azeri president slags off Iraq on national TV, The Ruwandan president slags off the DRC on national radio and the Vietnamese President slags of India on national radio. *Um....Afrikaner is another name for the Boers. Im trying to get Apartheid to not end. **'I agree. I don't understand what is exactly going on, I assumed Belgian was helping the survival the pro-Boer faction who planning a Boer coup. Apartheid was backed by both Boers (2.7m) and Britishers (4.0m).' **Let me describe the situation. The Current Government (Afrikanter National Party) is moving to end apartheid to end South Africa's isolation (like OTL) im getting the neo-Nazi faction the AWB under Eugene Terre'Blanche and the Volksfront under Pik Botha to lead a coup against F.W de Klerk who is in a debate with the ANC and Nelson Mandela to end apartheid (like they did in 1994) I'm trying to make Apartheid not end with this coup. And plus the entire world is against South Africa at this point. Arms embargo, trade embargo all types. *''Libya:'' 'We take a tough stand on Israel ad blocade it and codndem it on national TV and in the UN. We say we dislike the haters of the Arab and Moslim relms. A Libyan agent bombs a Mumbi shop, 1 is killed off and 4 wounded out (Mod: did it work or not go off). The schools and army baracks are upgraded. Cololnel Gadaffy is seen on TV shooting a map of the state of Israel pinned to a office door. '(Mod:Bomb is a sucses). ** Mod:The Kuwait King slags off Iran on national TV and the Algerian President slags of Libya on national TV and radio. *'India:' India severs diplomatic relations with Libya. India sends an armored division to assist the Belgians in DRC. The HF 26 Tejas project is cleared of delays. The prototype will be ready by 1994. The first batch of HF 25 Nashak start to arrive. The Indian airline industry is privatized. The GDP rate grows to 5%. Many high rise projects in Mumbai, Kolkata and Chennai are planned. Delhi is developed. The BJP wins the Vidhan Sabha elections in Bihar. The licence raj is swiftly removed with no useless requirements India develops faster. An anti-corruption campaign is started by the government. The Indian Railways begins modernisation. A HSRC (High Speed Rail Corridor) with Japanese help is going to be built by 1995 using 0 series Shinkansen trains and will be called Delhi-Mumbai HSRC. Another HSRC is going to be built by 1996, the Delhi-Kolkata HSRC. **'Bhutan offer India an alliance and a trade deal.' **Yes. I would like to get Nepal in on this. The Indo-Nepal-Bhutan Mutual Assistance Treaty. *In every map game Dev, you target every state I play. No way would india in 1992 care about the Belgians in the Congo. That is extremely implausible, especially since your under economic sanctions and you face a massive insurgency in Pakistan - Warrior *No, I don't have any rivalry with you Warrior. I just wanted Belgium to say no on the Pak UN vote. Thats it. I didnt know you were playing as DR Congo. **'Mod:The Moslim nations and France are the ones who have sanctioned India.' ***'Mod to all'' players: I would like to remind all players it is only a game, so don't get too traumatised playing it. Also, off-wikis feuds should not be let surface on the game, since this will harm the fun level. :-)' *'Mali: Mali's most productive agricultural region is located between Bamako, the River Niger and Mopti. Increased irrigation water is used mainly for rice while cotton is grown as a rain-fed crops and the rest is tap water. South-west Mali's TV and radio coverage is improved. The government is prospecting for and trying to generate interest in the potential of extracting petroleum from the far south of the Taoudeni basin (the is a small oil\gas field in reality) after thinking about Alerian, Nigerian and Bennian oil-fields. Other potential mining operations include kaolin, salt, phosphate, sandstone and limestone.We ask for a Portuguese, Nigeria, Ghana and French trade deal and alliance. We open a small limestone quarry near Tibucktoo and a bigger one near Bamako (French 50%\50% shaired investment and profit sharing deal on boath) and a small Kaolin mine near Mopti. *New Zealand:' We offer financial aid and technical aid to enhance the fishing fleet of Fiji and any Pacific islands smaller than Fiji, such as Nauru. We offer a trade deal to Australia, Indonesia, Fiji, Portugal and Macedonia. Many new roads are built. Democratisation starts. We support the Coalition of the Willing's blockade of Iraq and help Kuwait with building up war supplies and water purification plants. Invercargill, Dunedin, Auckland and Wellington are noticably expanded as we take selected and terrorist filtered out refugees from war zones. Ports, rural railways and rural roads are upgraded. We start a few experiments with primitive city-wide mobile phone technology. Our fishing fleet, forestry, wool industry and quarrying expanded heavily. We pledge to send 100 men to defend the Cook Islands, Niue and and the NZ Antarctic Territories (our dependencys agree). *'Mod:All requested trade deals, pacts, alliances, events and treaties by all players and non-player states are granted the OK.' * Mod:The Kuwait King slags off Iraq again on national TV, the Saudi King slags off Iraq on national TV, and the Algerian President slags of Libya again on national TV and radio. *'Uzbekistan, Tajikistan and Bhutan offers all player nations a trade deal.' *'Botswana:'We open dimond mines and Savanah roads. Education is a primary issue and dealt with. We declare nutrality, arsk for a trade deal with Kenya, UK, S. Africa, San Marino, Zambia, Portugal, Germany, Canada, New Zealand, Fiji, Japan, Portugal, Morocco, Kuwait, Fance, Belgian, Greece and Zambia. We fortify all road crossings in to our nation as best as we can and call up a few more cops. We send food aid to Kuwait. *'Belgian dip: We agree. ' *'Honduras:' We offer humanitarian help to Kuwait and Iraq, improve our tourist and banana trade. We offer Spanish, Mexico, El Salvador, USA, Mexico, Jamaica, Nicaragua and Canada. A nature reserve is opened in a location to save forest, as logging and roads get more developed in other places. We start a public health campaign against Malaria mosquitos and the viruses they carry. 2500 troops are raised and 600 guns are made. *'Mod:All requested trade deals, pacts, alliances, events and treaties by all players and non-player states are granted the OK.' Mid 1992 *'Mohamed Farrah Aidid does his thing and causes the Somalian Civil War. The Rwandan Genocide starts to get more nasty. Bosnia and Chechenya become war zones to.' *'The SSDF with the help of Indian forces is able to take control of Somalia.' *'12 die and 26 are injured by a West Jerusalem car bomb out side a shopping mall. Hezbolah and the Alliance of Pakistani Car-Bombers both make claimed they did it, but Israel blames Hezbolah and suspects Saddam Hussein had a hand in it to. Israeli jest bomb the Beqaa Valley in Lebanon Israel jets bomb Baghdad with smart missiles and Kill Saddam and Several top Ba'arthist, but Watban Hussein, some presidential aids and Tariq Aziz survive and flee to Tikrit and for an emergency ruling council. The UN condemns Libya’s acts involving India and Israel. Syrian jets bomb an Israeli armored coulomb as it enters the south of coastal Lebanon. Israel closes the Raffa border crossing and ups patrols in both Jerusalem and Bethlehem. Israel's PM slags of Libya, Iraq and Hezbollah on national TV and radio. Oman and Iran expresses thire regional concerns at the UN.' *'The Dutch and Danish put sanctions on India. Zimbawie and Zambia put sanctions on Belgium.' *'The International Committee of the Red Cross expresses concern over the world’s growing instability.' *'Will all players vote on who they want as President of the European Commission' President of the European Commission. Jacques Santer (Spain) Jacques Delors (France) Harold Wilson (UK) Dries van Agt (Netherlands) Ajax Coupe (Belgium) *'Will all players vote on who they want as Secretary-General of the United Nations' Secretary-General of the United Nations. Boutros Boutros-Ghali (Egypt) Javier Pérez de Cuéllar (Peru) Maxwell Van Horn (Belgum) Baki İlkin (Turkey) Óscar Arias (Costa Rica) *'Turkey:' We hunt down suspected PKK and Dev-sol members fearing a rebellion in the south east. We are happy to see Saddam is dead, but we also fear Israel has gone crazy. A Dyabikire car factory is converted to become a tank factory during construction, delaying completion by a month. The Turkish government fortify Izmire and start to arm the TRC. Economic measures stat so we can reduce the inflation. *'Belgium:' with most of rebels died and the Failure of the DRC, we official annex democratic republic of Congo and replace the government with Belgium born leaders and rename it Belgian Congo, With a European holder government we Overhaul all the programs make them better, with the mining, we cut down smalls amount of forest in the jungle to place pits and use Ex rebels,convits etc. as labour, a 10 year plan is place to build the nation more, We ask India to Build stronger relations by building a diesel electric railroad form Kinshasa to Lubumbashi (India Repsones needed), We place a embargo on Rwanda while also sending 35,000 former DRC troops for peace keeping we also let in 50,000 refugees into planed Refugee camps near Kindu which will have the same supply as back in Belgium, With Help form countries like Cuba, Turkey, Haiti, USA, India and South Africa; we ask for a Combined total 2 million workers form all these nations while we will have another 1.5 million to build a massive canal from Matadi to Kinshasa which will be called Fontaine de Canal de la Jeunesse ''{FCJ} or fountain of youth Canal which will finished by 2002 by the latest '(All responses needed)' , We Slags off the Rwanda, Libya, Iraq on National Radio,Tv,Online and Social Media, we also hold referendum to see if the Cabinda Province of Angola wants to Join Belgian Congo '(mod Repsones needed), Mod:Cabinda says no and wants to become a indipendent nation outside o Angola, not a colony of another African state. ' **'Many in the DRC do welcome Belgian help, aid and canals, but they regret the covert neo-colonialist take over. ' **'Robert Mugabe and Meles Zenawi slam Belgian for de facto taking over the DRC in all but name''' **India accepts. The Indian railway creates a new branch. Work is started. We also send workers. *'South Africa': Supported by Belgium the AWB/Volksfront Colilition launches a Coup d'etat on the Current government which is seeking to end Apartheid. Eugene Terre'Blanche of the AWB is quickly sworn in as President with Volkfront leader Pik Botha as Vice President. Nelson Mandela and Joe Slovo are forced into exile in neighboring Zimbabwe. Most ANC officials are rounded up, some are shot, other SACP members are jailed and sent to Robben Island. We declare marshal law and demand Zimbabwe returns Mandela and Slovo for trial in South Africa. *'Mod:The Russia send several fighters, some bombers, a cargo plane, a frigate, a supply ship, a mine sweeper and a destroyer to defend Syria. Russia is glad Saddam is dead. The Russian and Kazach navies train in the Caspian Sea as a show of strength to Iran, Turkey and Israel. Mod: A Greek and Russian corvette clash in the Aegean Sea. Spain and Italy offers support under the NATO code federis. The Italian president fears the worst in the Aegean Sea incident.' **'Mod:The USA accuses Belgian, Israel and India of causing a lot of global instability (secret: They support Belgian, Israel and India against Saddam (now dead anyways), Iran, radical Islam and the Taliban.) ' *'Turkish response:' We ignore it and obsess on about Iraq and Israel.Seeing how the world is now weakened, we ask for a Muslim Economic Trade Bloc with any Islamic nation in any of the world, other than Iran. We send diplomatic missions to Iraq, hoping to bring the broken and blown up (by Jews) nation back to geo-political health. Economic measures stat so we can reduce the inflation. We signor the Russians and let them through since we are annoyed with Iraq and Israel. Secret: We offer diplomatic support to Azerbaijan against Armenia. **'Italy, Spain and Greece fought a Russian corvette in the Agean sea by the way.' *'Congo:' An alliance is offered to the Camaroon and CAR and Gabon. Brazzaville opens a one-runway airport. Chimpanzees, gorillas and chimps are made protected species under laws. Manganese ore is mined nation wide and new water wells are drilled in Chad province lands. Hair care products and crochet work are heavily promoted in the support of all the nation's wideness advertisement and merchandising drive. Forestry is felled a bit in the south to make furnture with, most of which is for export, any nation can have it for a trade deal and $10,000,000 dollars worth of modern farming equipment. *Mod: All treatys with Cameroon and CAR and Gabon are taken up. *'Belgian Congo dip: We accept. ' *'India: '''India helps the SSDF and other supporting factions set up a secular democratic government in Somalia. India sets up 3 military bases across Somalia and stations an armored division (with T55s) and two infantry divisions known under the new Somalia Corps alongwith 60 Mig 29s and 20 HF 25s (Fighter Bombers). India has military bases in West Punjab, Balochistan and Sindhu. Somalia starts getting heavily influenced by India. India with the help of Somalia starts rebuilding Somalia. Growth rates surge as markets for Indian companies expand. India starts construction of the INB Highway, 12 lane road crossing Ludhiana-Delhi-Meerut-Dehradun-Kathmandu-Darjeeling-Thimpu-Guwahati. The road branches to many other cities. This will be completed by 1997 along with an HSRC running alongside using 100 series Shinkansen. *Note- After the war, India was catapulted to a stronger position internationally. Countries heavily influenced by India are informally called as the India sphere countries. Currently these include Somalia, West Punjab, Sindh, Balochistan, Nepal and Bhutan. *'Nigeria: The sharp worldwide rise in oil prices causes a major boom in oil prices which are use to improve the nations education system and military forces. At the same time the results for the elections have been declared in favour of M.K.O Abiola who wins 52-48. IBB peacefully relinquishes control of the country and a the new constitution comes into affect. Former military leaders such as Buhari, Gowon and Obasanjo are called in and questioned by the federal government but ultimately let go. There are some though in their foreign cabinet that are arrested and are due to be tried soon. The government invest in a $500 billion plan to more than double energy production with a goal by 2000 to have nation wide coverage and in that same vein enact vision 2020 to be part of the top 20 economies by 2020. A man named Abubakar Shekau was also caught today trying to rob a store... the police shot and killed him. Last Third of 1992 * '''Maxwell Van Horn is now Secretary General of the Un * Ajax Coupe Is now Presdint of European Commission * BAF Mil Mi-17s where saw flying over Kolkata while playing Misfits-dig up her bones to scarce the locals * Border Clashes with Kyrgyzstan, Kazakhstan and Tajikistan vs. China * Campas of Vietnam break away from the government and making the Free state of Campas taking Ho Chi Minh city and anything south, because of this there's a civil war Category:Modern era Map Games Category:Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! Category:Oil Category:Middle East Category:Wells Category:Terrorisum Category:ASB - Map Games Category:ASB-bias historical event